Observation et révélation
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Au terrier, après la guerre, en haut des escaliers Remus regarde Harry et Ginny danser. Cela va les amener à des confidences espérées.


_Hello tout monde!_

_Désolée pour cette publication un peu retardée... Mais vacances obligent, la déconnexion était de mise. Pas d'internet..._

_Donc me voilà pour un nouvel OS. On se retrouve au Terrier et Remus et Sirius vont découvrir beaucoup de choses._

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi..._

_Enjoy les ptit loups!_

* * *

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux mordorés et il renifla. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Sirius s'assit près de lui.

\- Ça va mon cœur ?

Mon cœur... Depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard... Quand ils avaient découvert... Sirius s'était octroyé à lui seul le droit de l'appeler ainsi... Même les anciens partenaires amoureux de Remus n'en avaient pas le droit. .. Sirius voulait tellement aider son ami qu'il avait fait fit de tout, y compris des moqueries dont il faisait l'objet parce qu'un garçon n'utilise pas ce genre de surnom.

\- Oui, oui, ça va... C'est juste... J'en rêve souvent, tu sais...

\- À quoi ?

\- A toi et moi à leur place... Dit le loup en montrant les deux adolescents tête baissée.

Sirius soupira tristement en caressant sa joue.

\- Depuis quand? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Longtemps... Si longtemps...

Les bras de Sirius s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- Trop longtemps... reprit d'ailleurs celui-ci en l'embrassant.

Il voyait la souffrance de son ami faisant écho à la sienne. Il en avait rêvé si souvent. Le cœur battant la chamade, il osa prononcer les mots tant désirés.

\- Je t'aime ... murmura-t-il encore.

\- Hum Sirius... Le châtain eut un soupir de contentement alors que son cou subissait les assauts des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout depuis tant d'années.

Ils se regardèrent un grand moment, silencieux. L'émotion remontait dans chacune de leur gorge. Remus pensait à toutes ses années durant lesquelles il avait souffert de l'absence de ses amis, et particulièrement de Sirius. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait gardé ça pour lui alors qu'ils étaient si proches. Certainement parce que plus jeune, il ne réalisait pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour l'animagus.

Sirius lui, sentait resurgir tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ses jeunes années pour le loup-garou. Cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre ou le soutenir autant qu'il le voulait. Plus tard, enfermé à Askaban, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir dit à Remus combien il comptait pour lui.

Après l'avoir à nouveau embrassé avec passion, Sirius se leva, lui tendit la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils l'insonorisèrent, la verrouillèrent, métamorphosèrent les deux lits une place en un douillet lit deux places... À peine eurent-ils fini que leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre une fois de plus... Leurs corps tremblaient, leur respiration se fit difficile, le temps disparut autour d'eux… Et puis...

En bas, Harry et Ginny sourient.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Je crois... Non j'en suis même sûr !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Plus tard dans la chambre du premier étage, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle.

Remus affichait un sourire heureux... Ému, presque béat, mais tellement heureux... Il venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme de ses rêves... Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son amour enfin accompli, il l'aperçu assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains... et en train de ... sangloter ?

Remus perdit son sourire.

\- Sirius?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?... Tu... tu regrettes ce qui vient d'arriver ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, mon cœur... Je... jamais je ne pourrais... C'est juste que... J'ai du mal à y croire... Je t'aime tellement... Tellement. C'est… continua-t-il hésitant, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

Il se lova dans les bras que Remus lui ouvrait. Et pour assurer son amant qu'il ne rêvait pas, le loup-garou décida de se livrer.

\- Sirius... Je t'aime... Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

\- Pourtant on n'avait que 11 ans. Souffla l'animagus.

\- Je sais, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de te connaître et d'être proche de toi... et avec les années... Ce sentiment est devenu de plus en plus fort et plus on se rapprochait plus tu me manquais dès que tu étais loin de moi...

\- Mes sentiments à moi sont venus en deuxième année... Enfin... Je savais que ce que je ressentais pour toi quelque chose de plus fort... Rien à voir avec ce que je vivais avec James. Oh! Je ne savais pas ce que c'était... À 12 ans tu penses ! Et puis quand j'ai vu ton visage ému et ton sourire quand on t'a accompagné pour la pleine lune la première fois... C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais vraiment...

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité que dans tes bras les lendemains de pleine lune... Tu étais toujours le premier à venir me voir à l'infirmerie.

Sirius esquissa un rire.

\- Je faisais croire à James et Peter que je me couchais quelques heures, mais en réalité, dès qu'ils dormaient, je me relevais, je piquais la cape d'invisibilité et je venais directement à l'infirmerie finit-il rougissant.

\- Tu passais toute la nuit avec moi?

\- Oui m'sieur... argua-t-il fier comme un paon.

Remus rit, resserra sa prise autour de Sirius et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait ...

Fin

* * *

_Alors?_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Une petite review ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir... Même si c'est juste pour que vous l'avez lu. Sinon ben merci d'être passé dans le coin._


End file.
